


How Does One Get To Heaven Alive?

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Likes are good also, Short test idea, if it gets comments will continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: A simple question.With the angels after them, Sam and Dean want to know how can they get to Heaven without dying, from angels, their true forms, and dying on earth.The answer isn't one they expected.Around Season 4 and 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot idea, or rather a short of what is going on in my mind. If you all like and want more comment please.

Dean looked at his brother blankly, "Your sure this will work?" he asked Sam. The other sighed as he raised up from leaning on the old table. Staying again in a run down hotel, looking through a bunch of papers. Cass was off looking for God again, leaving the two hunters to ponder.

"It's the best bet we've got." he told Dean, "You being his vessel and me being Lucifer's, it's possible." he told his brother. They looked again at the book that was on the page about Griffins. Not much was known of the creatures, just that they were the creation of a lion and eagle, powerful and noble creatures. 

In some writings they found that Griffins were known to help out Angels, much like Hellhounds with demons. It was likely Griffins were the only creatures that could take on a Hellhound in an up-close and personal battle. If that was so, it was very likely that Michael and Lucifer had a 'pet' griffin. As Hellhounds took souls to Hell, it was thought Griffins took souls to Heaven in times of great war or tragedy to save innocent from the clutches of these beasts.

Cass didn't provide much insight, as he's only heard of these creatures in Heaven and a bit about them. But, was it worth a shot? These beasts were powerful, with their blessing, as Cass put it, much was possible. And to get the brothers to heaven undetected and alive long enough to get what they needed and get out, it was a risk to be taken. Worse that could happen was they were wrong and they'd have a pissed off creature on their hands.

Dean raised up, "Alright..." he said pulling the book over, "What do I say?" he asked looking at the words blankly as they were in Latin. Sam huffed as he wrote of a rough breakdown of words.

The other made a face as he spoke out the words slowly as if not comprehending what the fuck kind of language this was. Silence echoed after that, which went on for about five minuets before Sam huffed. Only for a loud screech to be heard outside and the sound of heavy wind. Dean quickly went outside to see this large winged creature land on the pavement, it was at least twice the length of his baby, and at least 5 feet taller than it. 

The griffin had golden fur with white wings that had light blue tints on the end. The curved golden yellow beak opened as it let out a shriek at Dean and Sam, his wing span closing. Dean stared, "Holy shit." he said as the griffin seemed to coo, leaning it's head up to Dean letting a high crest of feather nuzzle up to Dean. The large bird cat purred in content as Dean carefully petted down it's feathers.

Sam blinked, "At least we know they exist and most of what was written was true." he commented as Dean looked at him still processing this. "Let's hope it understands us." his muttered, only to have a large lion tail hit his leg. "OW!" he yelled.

Dean stared before he laughed, "Guess it can." he said with a few chuckles as he looked at the creature.

"Uh hi girl." The griffin seemed to glare at him, "boy?" he asked as the glare soften, "Can you... take us to Heaven without being noticed or dying?" he asked rather bluntly as he had no idea how to word this. The griffin tilted it's head before it lowered itself to the ground and moved it's wing, a gesture to get on.

Dean watched his brother get on, "Let's hope we don't regret this." he muttered getting on also as the griffin shrieked again and opened it's wings taking a running start as it's wing forced them into the air with little struggle. As soon as they were in the air, Dean tighten his grip on his brother watching the ground below get smaller and smaller.

Sam stared at the scene passing below as they rose higher. The griffin looked around the clouds before shrieking again and dive bombed. The two on his back screamed, only they never saw the ground as it used it's wings to stop them. Sam gripped the feathers to keep them from being forced off. The air seemed to be clearer and brighter as they saw something shining ahead, a gate?

Tall, golden gates showed as they got closer the griffin rose higher and they went up and over the gates. The area below them was made up of all white with bits of grass like patches here and there and a smooth road it seemed connecting everything. Dean and Sam looked at everything below as they neared a small clearing. Slowly the glided to the floor and landing with a jolt.

Carefully the two got off, Dean's legs were still shaky as the creature behind them groomed down it's feathers as if this was a normal thing. Well for him it was, neither of the brother had been used to flying, mostly Dean, Sam because it was open air not on a plane.

There was a chuckle, "You two look pleasant," Dean turned to the voice to see his... father? No, not his father, it didn't... feel like him. "First time fliers?" he asked, "Yes I felt the same when riding my griffin for the first time."

"Michael." Dean almost growled.


End file.
